


Strong or fragile (It's the family tree)

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: This will probably be a group of one-shots involving family situations within Next Gen because we all love family drama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Strong or fragile (It's the family tree)

Christine paced through the living room in front of the couch. Bex, sitting on the couch, watched as she walked back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth...

This wasn't the first time that they'd been in this position. Christine has a breakdown almost weekly and Bex, being the good sister that she is, is always ready to help her with her problems. Sometimes the problems are normal, other times she has to keep her from trying to canary cry her partner half-way to China. This time...This was about her brother.

Not Richie. Richie was a good kid and couldn't do any wrong. He could turn into the most deadly villain that the city has ever seen and Bex and Christine would turn the other way.

This was about Kane.

Who is Kane? Kane is Christine's older half-brother. Bex's step-brother. They knew he existed, Dinah never kept it a secret that she had another child before Christine. They just never really saw him because he lived with his dad in another city. But for some reason, he wants to be here now. He doesn't want to stay at the Merlyn house. He's not looking for a job. He's just in Star City causing problems for Christine apparently.

He isn't directly targeting Christine. He just happens to be 75% of the calls that SCPD gets. For the most part, other officers handle it because she's off playing detective. Since her partner is out of town, Christine had to fall back into her regular routine with the rest of the SCPD officers. This means she gets to deal with Kane on a regular basis.

"Why not just tell Mom to do something?" Bex suggested, watching as her younger sister passed by her again.

"There's nothing she can do legally," Christine threw her hands up as she turned back around. "He hasn't committed a murder and he hasn't stolen anything over 500$ of value. We're stuck."

"Well, he's her kid. She has to have some sort of say, right? She bosses us around."

Christine let out a sigh, joining Bex on the couch. Both of them sat back at the same time, crossing their arms. A moment of silence went by before Christine looked over at Bex.

"What would you do?"

"Ignore him." Bex answered flatly.

"Bec-"

"It's what I would do!" She said, her tone defensive. She looked over at her sister. "It's what I _am_ doing!"

"I can't do that."

"Yeah, you can." Bex nodded, standing up. "Just forget he exists. We have Richie."

"He's our brother."

"Richie is our brother." Bex corrected, looking down at Christine. "If Kane is causing you more problems than Pierce, you need to let it go. Let someone else handle him. He'll go away eventually."

"That's not very sisterly."

"I don't care."

Christine sighed again. "Bec-"

"Don't 'Bec' me. No more Kane. Not until Christmas." Bex ordered.

"That's gonna be hard when he keeps getting arrested."

"Aidan gets back in...How many days?"

Christine laid her head on the back of the couch, looking at the roof. "Too long."

"Give me a number, you drama queen."

She shrugged, looking back at Bex. "Wednesday?"

Bex looked around the room, then back at Christine. "4 more days and you're back on detective business. Ignore him."

With that, Bex walked towards the kitchen and disappeared behind the wall.

"Ignore him." Christine repeated. "That'll go well."


End file.
